


[Podfic] Rave Atlantis

by dodificus



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-30
Updated: 2008-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:13:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The nightlife on Atlantis is the lamest of any city John has ever visited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Rave Atlantis

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rave Atlantis](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9139) by Smittywing. 



**Length:** 1:47:56

**File Size:** 117.2 MB (mp3) | 48.9 MB (m4b)

**Download (right click and save):** [mp3](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/raveatlantis.zip) | [m4b](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/raveatlantis.m4b.zip)

 

Podbook compiled by cybel

Cover by cybel

 

Originally posted 30th January 2008 [here](http://sgapodfic.livejournal.com/53421.html) at sgapodfic Livejournal


End file.
